<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curfew by Leah_Red</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888419">Curfew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red'>Leah_Red</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron, but Werewolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>:3c, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Knotting, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Size Difference, Transformation, Werewolf Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:48:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith wants to go home at sunset. Shiro wants to watch one more movie. Maybe there was a reason Keith wanted to get away from his boyfriend when the sun went down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voltron, but Werewolf [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Curfew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/gifts">Dreamicide</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my girlfriend!!! I had this rolling around in my head for a week and finally managed to get it on paper. Here you go, baby.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Shiro nuzzled into Keith’s lap as the credits started to roll. They had worked through a good stack of old sci-fi movies but he had an entire cabinet full, and Keith was the only person he knew that didn’t get tired of watching them with him.</p>
  <p>“Which one do you want to watch next?” he asked, closing his eyes while Keith played with the forelock of white hair that liked to hang over his forehead.</p>
  <p>“Mmm. Well. I kind of have to get going.” </p>
  <p>“Whaaat?” Shiro turned so he was lying on his back on the couch, looking up at his boyfriend’s face. “It’s not even dark out; there’s no way you have to leave already. This is the first night off we’ve had together in weeks.”</p>
  <p>Keith sighed, a frown pulling at his face. “I know, I know, but… I’ll make it up to you. I promise.” He glanced out the window behind him, moving the blinds a bit so he could look upwards. “It really <i>is</i> getting late.”</p>
  <p>Shiro sat up and just looked at Keith for a moment, taking advantage of him being distracted by whatever he was looking at outside. The last of the orange sunset reflected in Keith’s indigo eyes and made them look like glowing gold. He was definitely still admiring the view when he reached up with his right hand to cup Keith’s cheek and turn his face towards him. </p>
  <p>“One more movie. Please?” Shiro gave him his best puppy dog eyes and softly stroked his thumb across Keith’s cheekbone. The metallic surface of his hand mirrored the setting sun right up until it finally disappeared a moment later.</p>
  <p>Keith bit his lip, thinking, until he finally sighed and leaned into Shiro’s hand. “Fine. Just one. And can this one be in color, please?”</p>
  <p>Shiro leaned forward and kissed him once. “You bet. Let me go find one I haven’t watched in a while.” It wasn’t often that he won arguments with Keith so easily. A big grin spread across his face as he got up to search through his cabinet of DVDs. </p>
  <p>“Aliens or mad scientists?” Shiro asked with a glance over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>“Aliens. Make it a scary one.” Keith was still looking out the window with a far-away look on his face.</p>
  <p>“Sure thing, baby.” Shiro turned back to the rows of movies. His hand skipped over the section with werewolves. He had been more enthusiastic about those before the attack, and thankfully Keith never showed much interest in them either. A pulse of magic worked through his arm as he pulled out a classic alien movie. It didn’t completely stop the phantom pain but at least it was bearable.</p>
  <p>Once the movie was playing, Shiro settled back on to the couch and slipped his arm around Keith’s waist. He didn’t plan on being flirtatious – all he did was tuck his thumb into Keith’s waistband over his hip to hold his hand in place. Something about that seemed to set Keith off, though, as even through the opening scenes he started to shift and wriggle like he did when he was trying to keep it a secret that he was aroused. </p>
  <p>Shiro decided to be mean and ignored it completely.</p>
  <p>Keith only got more restless. He didn’t respond to Shiro’s comments about the main character’s cat or stupid questions about the logistics of space underwear. Shiro quietly wondered if Keith was just going to sit there and writhe until a hand slowly slid over his thigh. Keith’s slender fingers played along the inseam of his jeans.</p>
  <p>“Looking for something?” Shiro teased. He looked over with a little smirk and it was completely knocked away by the kiss Keith pressed against his lips. </p>
  <p>“Shut up,” Keith mumbled without taking his mouth away from Shiro’s. He took his hand from between Shiro’s legs with a needy moan only to get up on his knees and straddle his lap. </p>
  <p>Shiro knew that Keith could get suddenly turned on by weird things. But man-eating aliens? He didn’t bother to think too hard about it, especially as Keith started to grind against him. They were both out of breath when Keith finally pulled away just to move his mouth to the base of Shiro’s neck.</p>
  <p>“What’s gotten into you?” Shiro didn’t expect an answer and never really got one. Keith just shook his head once; it was the only response Shiro got before Keith began to work a hickey to the surface of his skin. “Fuck! Watch the teeth.”</p>
  <p>“Sorry. You just – you smell so good, I can’t -” Keith moaned again, moving faster.</p>
  <p>He hadn’t seen Keith get this worked up without his help in ages, probably ever. Curious and turned on himself, Shiro reached down and firmly gripped both of Keith’s ass cheeks to press him closer. “You really gonna come just like this?” Shiro teased. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”</p>
  <p>Keith let out an embarrassed whimper but didn’t stop moving. Shiro squeezed his ass in apology. Keith’s breath was hot against his neck. He sank his teeth again into Shiro’s already tender skin when he came, thighs tensing up around Shiro and getting another (slightly pained) moan from his boyfriend.</p>
  <p>Shiro hoped that the heat on his neck was just Keith’s mouth and that he didn’t break the skin. That would be an embarrassing bandage to wear to work the next day. He pushed his hands up under Keith’s shirt and held him close, slightly worried Keith wouldn’t be up for more, when he felt a little nip on his earlobe. </p>
  <p>“Clothes off.” Keith’s voice was low and husky, almost a growl. Shiro suppressed a delighted shiver. </p>
  <p>“Right now?” he asked. If he weren’t so turned on he would have questioned how hot Keith’s skin was under his hands.</p>
  <p>Keith sat up, hands on the back of the couch on either side of Shiro’s head. “Clothes. Off.” His eyes were unreadable in the dim light of the room. Shiro nodded without fighting any further. He could count on one hand the times Keith had acted like this and he didn’t want to risk getting him out of the mood by pushing too hard. </p>
  <p>Shiro worked his shirt off while Keith kept him pinned, just watching. Once it was gone, tossed somewhere on the floor, Keith slid down and roughly pushed Shiro’s legs apart.</p>
  <p>“You look so good down there,” Shiro breathed. He combed his fingers through Keith’s hair to tilt his head up. Was it just his imagination or were Keith’s eyes actually glowing? Keith’s mouth fell open just barely when his head tilted back. Any thoughts about his eyes were gone immediately as Shiro’s cock jumped at the sight, still unfortunately trapped in his jeans. </p>
  <p>As if he knew what had just happened, Keith reached up to fumble with the button and fly. He growled in frustration when he couldn’t get it undone right away and Shiro had to reach down to help him. Shiro gasped when Keith gripped the waist of his jeans and yanked, <i>hard,</i> tugging them halfway down his thighs and pulling him to the edge of his seat at the same time. He didn’t realize Keith was that utterly desperate for him.</p>
  <p>Keith’s hot hands were only slightly more delicate as he eased Shiro’s very attentive cock out of his boxer-briefs. Shiro bit his lip as he watched Keith push his legs apart even further and leaned up – but he just wrapped a hand around him and nuzzled up to the thick base, nibbling and kissing with a euphoric expression clouding his eyes. </p>
  <p>“And I thought I was being a tease…” Shiro did his best to keep his hips still while Keith stroked him slowly. He kept running his fingers through Keith’s hair to keep himself from doing anything else, tugging whenever Keith bit a little too hard. It wasn’t until precum was dripping over Keith’s fingers that he pulled back and finally opened his mouth.</p>
  <p>Shiro hissed through his teeth when Keith wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock. He knotted his fingers into Keith’s hair to keep from immediately trying to fuck his mouth, but that didn’t seem to be a problem. Keith slid down to take him as far as he could. Shiro wanted to let his head fall back and enjoy it, but god did he love watching Keith blow him. It was almost tortuously slow, with Keith pausing every time he pulled back to lick at his head like precum was the best thing he ever tasted. </p>
  <p>Keith sat back and looked up at Shiro through his eyelashes, one hand moving faster around his cock while the other worked further between his legs to fondle at his balls. “Wanna taste you,” he panted, making sure not to take his face too far away. It was breathy and desperate but still a command.</p>
  <p>“How bad?” Shiro was <i>so</i> ready to come, but he couldn’t let his normally submissive, or at the very least, accommodating, boyfriend get away with a switch so easily. </p>
  <p>“Bad.” Keith’s grip tightened ever so slightly. “Right now.” When he flicked his thumb across the head in <i>just</i> the right way, Shiro was a goner. He barely caught himself with his free hand when his thrusting hips tried to pull him off the couch and by the time he managed to open his eyes, Keith had a triumphant look on his face. He lapped up every drop of cum before pushing Shiro back on the couch and pulling off the rest of his clothes.</p>
  <p>Shiro didn’t know <i>what</i> to expect when Keith eased up against him and pulled him into a kiss. “Bedroom,” Keith murmured, voice hoarse. He bit Shiro’s lip and even though there was barely any pressure, Shiro felt the hot sting as his teeth split the sensitive skin and the smokey taste of blood spread across his tongue.</p>
  <p>“Yeah,” Shiro assented. He put a hand on the couch cushion to push himself up but Keith was faster, scooping him up and throwing him over his shoulder before he could even try to react. Shiro always knew Keith was strong. But since when was he <i>this</i> strong? The thought didn’t get much time in his head as Keith tossed him on to the bed and then pulled his shirt off like he was fighting with it. Keith leaned down and kissed him one more time before flipping Shiro over on to his stomach.</p>
  <p>Behind him, Shiro could hear Keith hurriedly undressing. He tried to guess what Keith was doing just by the sound, but the curses and growls as he uncharacteristically fumbled with his clothes covered over the subtle sounds of him disrobing. Finally it got quiet and Shiro could only imagine what Keith might be thinking, looking down at him from behind. He spread his legs just a little and was rewarded with a longing groan. </p>
  <p>“Like what you see?” Shiro purred. He rested his head on his arms, waiting for Keith to act. The sound of his dresser drawer opening with way more force than necessary brought a satisfied smirk to his face. While Keith dug around for the lube, Shiro watched purple sparks work across the surface of his right arm. The full moon was just poking above the horizon and its light, filtering in through the open blinds, always interacted with the magic that powered his prosthetic.</p>
  <p>The bed dipped when Keith climbed up behind him. He was unusually quiet as he teased two fingers around Shiro’s hole, the other hand gripped tightly on his ass. Shiro gripped at the sheets when Keith started to open him up. His touch was hot and something about this felt new and almost… dangerous.</p>
  <p>“It’s good, you’re so good, baby,” he moaned, despite the weird alarm bells going off in his head. “’M good for more. You know I can take it.” Shiro thought he might have a bruise in the shape of Keith’s hand on his ass when he finally moved it away. A moment later it gripped at his shoulder instead, just as tightly. Had Keith’s hand always been that big? Shiro wondered to himself.</p>
  <p>Shiro could feel himself starting to get hard again and he tried his best to thrust back against Keith’s fingers, fucking himself on them. “Please, please, Keith, I’m ready,” he begged. In response, Keith slowly pulled his fingers out, a rough and low laugh escaping his mouth when Shiro whined at the loss. He moved his other hand as well dragging his nails down Shiro’s shoulder, leaving lines of fire across his skin. </p>
  <p>Shiro cried out Keith’s name. He was about to beg for touch again when Keith’s hand worked under his waist and abruptly lifted him to his knees. “Fuck!”</p>
  <p>Keith put a hand on the back of Shiro’s neck, keeping him from lifting himself up on his elbows. Shiro was ready for him, he thought, until Keith pressed into him. It felt new, different, <i>bigger-</i></p>
  <p>Shiro turned his head, neck still pressed against the bed, and felt his eyes go wide when he got a glimpse of what Keith had become. His eyes <i>were</i> glowing, like molten gold in the moonlight. His ears were pointed and furred, and even as he watched they got even bigger and shifted up the side of Keith’s head. At the same time, the rest of his body was still changing, sprouting fur the same silky black of Keith’s hair that Shiro was so familiar with.</p>
  <p>Keith froze when he noticed Shiro looking at him. His much larger, canine-like ears tilted backwards, and even with his face more wolf than human, Shiro could still see guilt cloud his expression. </p>
  <p>“Keith… you’re…” Shiro gasped softly and his eyes fluttered shut as he felt the cock inside him shift and grow as well. “Werewolf,” he moaned into the sheets. No wonder Keith had wanted to leave when he did, he thought weakly to himself. </p>
  <p>A soft growl rumbled through Keith’s body down through Shiro. “Go,” he heard growled into his ear. “I’ll go,” Keith repeated, voice low and rough.</p>
  <p>Shiro cried out again when he felt Keith try to pull out of him, but this time he flailed an arm out behind him and grabbed Keith’s wrist. He couldn’t quite wrap his hand around it, not like when Keith was fully human, but that didn’t stop him from trying. </p>
  <p>“No! Stay, please, Keith, my Keith,” Shiro begged, backing up against him and letting out another moan at just how <i>full</i> he was. </p>
  <p>Keith growled again and this time it was loud enough for Shiro to feel in his own chest. “Are you sure?” </p>
  <p>Shiro nodded the best he could in his position. “Yes, yesyesyes,” he moaned. “I trust you. I want you, Keith. Fuck now, talk later.”</p>
  <p>From behind him, Keith laughed and thrust once, burying himself inside Shiro. He grabbed Shiro by the hips and lifted him back up on his hands and knees, clawed hands reaching almost all the way around his waist.</p>
  <p>Shiro panted softly, grateful for Keith giving him the chance to get used to his new size. He nodded when he was as ready as he could be. With his consent, Keith used his grip on Shiro’s waist to keep him still while he started to fuck him. He was slow and shallow with his movements until Shiro fought against his grip and leaned into his thrusts.</p>
  <p>“I told you… I told you I could take it,” he huffed. Keith’s loud growl in response made the hair on the back of Shiro’s neck stand up. He let go of Shiro to place his hands on either side of him. Shiro braced himself but was still almost knocked down on the bed when Keith fucked him in earnest. He keened out Keith’s name whenever he could catch his breath, which wasn’t often, and wished he could hold himself up with one arm so he could touch his cock bouncing up against his stomach with every thrust.</p>
  <p>Keith pressed his sharp, bared teeth against Shiro’s shoulder. Even as a werewolf, Shiro could recognize that Keith was about to climax; the way his breath stuttered and caught, how he got so desperate in his movements, teeth pressed against his skin without biting down. </p>
  <p>Shiro whined with the need to touch himself. He was about to test his balance, lifting a hand up off the bed, when Keith snarled and a rush of pleasure and pain overwhelmed his senses. Sharp teeth sank into his skin at the same time that Keith thrust into him as deeply as he could. He could feel Keith coming inside him, filling him up even more, while the base of his cock swelled and locked itself inside Shiro. </p>
  <p>Keith let him out of his bite, cold air replacing the hot ache of something breaking his skin. He barely got his rough claws around Shiro’s cock before he came, attempting to buck into the touch before Keith’s thick knot stopped his movement. </p>
  <p>Shiro’s arms shook and gave out from under him. He was caught up in Keith’s arms before his face hit the bed, however. Keith held on to Shiro and rolled over, leaning up against the headboard and holding Shiro close to his chest.</p>
  <p>“Shoulda made you stay before,” Shiro mumbled. He could have sworn he still felt Keith still coming inside him even as they both lay there catching their breath. With a satisfied sigh, he turned his head to rub his cheek on Keith’s furry chest.</p>
  <p>Keith growled and it rumbled pleasantly against Shiro’s back. “Hold still,” he demanded, lapping up the blood that spilled down the bite on his shoulder. </p>
  <p>Shiro just hummed out a moan. His vision was doubled and blurry, and what little strength he had left was rapidly leaving him. “Keith… my Keith,” he whispered. A contented smile stayed on his face even as he lost consciousness in the werewolf’s arms.</p>
  <p>*</p>
  <p>Keith woke up with a start. Without moving, he opened his eyes and looked around him. He was in a bed. A good start. But it wasn’t his bed. Not so great. He took a deep breath through his nose. Shiro’s bed. He relaxed. Good. And as the little spoon that he was wrapped around, there was Shiro. Even better.</p>
  <p>
  <i>Fuck, this was Shiro’s bed.</i>
</p>
  <p>He slowly untangled himself from Shiro and sat up. The sheets were disgusting and still damp with cum but he couldn’t give a flying fuck about that. It was the reddish-brown bloodstains by Shiro that made his heart race. Keith pressed his hands to his face. Shiro talked him into staying when it was a full moon and he fucked him as a werewolf. Whatever, he could deal with that. But this was even worse – he had <i>bitten</i> him. </p>
  <p>Maybe it didn’t stick. He could take Shiro to the closest urgent care and pay for the bill and it could be something they laugh about later. Keith hoped that was the case… </p>
  <p>Keith pushed Shiro on to his stomach, and his boyfriend let out a mumble that would have been adorable under any other circumstance. With as much care as he could muster, Keith slipped out of bed and padded to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in warm water before returning to the bed. </p>
  <p>He delicately wiped at the scabs and blood smears until Shiro’s shoulder was totally clean. There wasn’t a trace of the bite at all – the werewolf attack that ended with Shiro losing his arm left more scars than this. </p>
  <p>Keith swallowed around a lump in his throat. The bite stuck. And Shiro was now a werewolf.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>